TOO MUCH German Version
by Signora Ramazzotti
Summary: Stress. Schule, die Arbeit bei "Höher und Höher"... das alles wird langsam zu viel für Kit...
1. Zu viel

TOO MUCH – German Version

Kapitel 1

Es war ein wundervoller Morgen in Kap Suzette. Ein Morgen mit Sonnenschein, singenden Vögeln und sanften Wellen vom Meer.

In einem hölzernen Gebäude am Hafen, das bekannt war als die Firma "Höher und Höher", lag ein kleiner brauner Bärenjunge in seinem Bett. Er schlief tief und fest und wurde nicht einmal von den ordinären Schnarchgeräuschen gestört, die von einem großen grauen Bären kamen, der in dem anderen Bett im Raum schlief.

Das laute Rasseln des Weckers unterbrach die Stille.

Mit geschlossenen Augen rollte sich Balu auf die andere Seite, um auf das Nachtkästchen zu gelangen und versuchte, den Wecker auszuschalten. Seine Hand stieß and die Uhr und sie fiel auf den Boden, wo sie ungeniert weiterrasselte. Der große Bär grunzte genervt und öffnete endlich seine Augen. Leise schimpfend stand er auf, hob den Krachmacher vom Boden auf und schaltete ihn ab.

Der Pilot seufzte tief und warf einen Blick auf den Jungen, der immer noch schlief. Balu konnte nicht glauben, dass Kit den Weckalarm überhört hatte. Vielleicht ist der Junge krank oder sowas…, dachte er.

Er ging rüber zu dem kleinen Bett und rüttelte den schlafenden Jungen sanft. „Kit? Hey, kleiner Purzelbär…"

Kit konnte nicht glauben, dass es schon sieben Uhr morgens war. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht gut geschlafen und fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade erst zu Bett gegangen. „Das… kann nicht sein", murmelte er in seine Bettwäsche. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er sah genau in das Gesicht des Piloten. „Hey…"

Balu gluckste ein bisschen als er den Jungen ansah. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Kit."

„Sehr witzig." Kit setzte sich auf und gähnte. „Bitte sag mir, dass du eine falsche Weckzeit eingestellt hast."

„Nein", erwiderte Balu. „7.00 Uhr, keine Minute später. Und da die Schule um 8 anfängt solltest du jetzt wohl besser aufstehen."

Kit antwortete mit einem weiteren Gähnen und stand langsam auf. Er fühlte sich leicht schwindelig an diesem Morgen. Schule, die Arbeit bei „Höher und Höher" und der wenige Schlaf überforderten ihn wirklich.

Er ging hinüber zu dem Schrank neben der Tür und holte seinen alten, grünen Sweater heraus, den er über sein weißes Schlaf-T-Shirt anzog.

Balu schaute dem Jungen zu, als er nach der rot-blauen Baseball-Mütze auf dem Nachttisch griff, und runzelte die Stirn, als er die müden, langsamen Bewegungen bemerkte.

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut, Purzelbär?", fragte der Pilot besorgt.

Kit schaute ihn an. „Nein, mir geht's gut."

„Na ja, es ist nur… du siehst nicht so gut aus", erwiderte Balu.

„Na dann, vielen Dank", sagte Kit einfach und ging aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Warte." Balu folgte ihm schnell nach unten

Rebecca war schon hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb hastig etwas in ihr Notizbuch. Als ihre beiden Freunde die Treppe herunterkamen, sah sie auf. „Morgen!"

„Morgen, Miss Cunningham." Kit lächelte und hob dann seinen Schulrucksack auf, der neben ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

„Morgen, Becky", sagte Balu schnell und drehte sich wieder zu Kit um, der bereits zur Haustür ging. „Kit, warte! Willst du nicht frühstücken?"

„Nein", erwiderte Kit und öffnete die Tür. „Ich habe eine wichtige Arbeit heute in der Schule."

Balu runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ist gerade mal zehn Minuten nach sieben."

"Ich weiß, aber ich habe total vergessen zu lernen. Deshalb muss ich das jetzt in der Schule nachholen", sagte der Junge. „Mach's gut, Papabär. Wiedersehen, Miss Cunningham."

„Viel Spaß", sagte Rebecca und schrieb dann weiter.

„Mach's gut", sagte Balu langsam, als die Tür schon wieder ins Scholss gefallen war.

Das war definitiv nicht typisch für Kit. Der Junge vergaß sonst nie zu lernen für die Schule. Und für gewöhnlich war Kit der erste am Morgen, der aufstand und frühstückte. Balu bemerkte, dass der Junge in den letzten Tagen oft geistig ein bisschen abwesend war und es bereitete ihm irgendwie Sorgen. Kit war normalerweise voller Lebensenergie und so fröhlich, aber nun schien er so still.

„Hallo? Balu? Balu!"

„Häh? Balu zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.

Rebecca seufzte. „Ich habe dich gerade dreimal gerufen!" Sie stand auf und reichte ihm ein Klemmbrett. „Heute ist eine Ananas-Lieferung nach Dahka angesagt.

Balu starrte das Klemmbrett an. „Dahka… oh okay."

Rebecca runzelte die Stirn. „Okay? Das ist alles? Was ist los mit dir? Normalerweise beschwerst du dich doch immer wenn ich dir deine Lieferungen sage."

„Ich bin heute einfach nicht in der Stimmung für eine Diskussion", sagte der Pilot einfach und ging nach draußen um die Fracht in die Seegans zu laden.

Was hat er denn heute nur, wunderte sich Rebecca. Sie schüttelte still ihren Kopf und ging zurück an ihren Schreibtisch.

-

„Hey, Kit!", rief Ernie als er in das Klassenzimmer kam und seinen Freund an seinem Platz sitzen sah.

Keine Antwort.

Ernie bemerkte, dass Kit über seinem Algebra-Buch eingeschlafen war. Er sah aus wie tot. Er ging zu dem kleinen Navigator hinüber und rüttelte seine Schulter. „Hey, wach auf!".

Kit bewegte sich ein bisschen, aber wachte nicht auf.

Ernie schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sam, einer seiner Klassenkameraden, kam näher und lachte. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

Ernie hob seine Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man auf einem Schulbuch gut schläft."

In diesem Augenblick schellte die Schulglocke.

„Wir müssen ihn aufwecken bevor die Lehrerin kommt", sagte Ernie und rüttelte Kit wieder, diesmal etwas fester. „Hey, Kumpel! Algebra test!"

Kit schoss in die Höhe. „Was!" Verwirrt sah er sich um. Was war passiert? Was machten denn die anderen so bald hier?

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „WAS!", schrie er wieder. „Acht Uhr! Verdammt! Ich wollte doch für die Arbeit lernen!"

„Sieht so aus, als wärst du bei deinem Lernprozess eingeschlafen", sagte Ernie und setzte sich nebeb Kit.

Kit machte seine Augen für eine Sekunde zu. Er war eingeschlafen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht an das Gelernte erinnern. Wie sollte er bloß diese Arbeit schaffen?

„Guten Morgen, Kinder." Mrs. Reid, die Algebra-Lehrerin, kam herein und ließ ihre Schulbücher und ihren Aktenkoffer auf den Lehrertisch fallen.

Sie öffnete ihr Buch und zog einen kleinen Stoß Zettel aus ihrem Koffer. „Seid ihr bereit für die Arbeit?"

„Ganz und gar nicht", flüsterte Kit verzweifelt.

Mrs. Reid erwartete auch keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Sie teilte die Angaben für die Arbeit aus.

Danach nahm sie am Lehrertisch Platz. „Ihr habt zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Viel Glück!"

Während die anderen zu schreiben begannen, starrte Kit auf die erste Aufgabe:

2a² 34b² .2 45ab²

Er hatte keine Idee, wie er diese Gleichung auflösen sollte. Die nächste war nicht besser.

46xy – x² .23yx² -46x² 120yx²

Er kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Bleistift herum. Normalerweise war er sehr gut in der Schule, sogar in Algebra. Aber nun schien es, als hätte er noch nie in seinem Leben eine einzige Gleichung gesehen. Er seufzte.

Die Zahlen verschwammen kurz vor seinen Augen. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Er begann etwas niederzuschreiben, aber es war bestimmt die falsche Lösung

„Die zwanzig Minuten sind vorbei", sagte Mrs. Reid schließlich nach einiger Zeit. „Legt eure Bleistifte hin und gebt mir eure Arbeiten ab."

Verdammt, dachte Kit und schaute sich seine Arbeit noch mal an. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Er seufzte als die Lehrerin seinen Test einsammelte.

„Es ist ganz gut gelaufen", meinte Ernie. „Der Test könnte meine erste Zwei sein. Ich wette, du kriegst wieder eine Eins, Kit."

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Kit. „Meine Arbeit ist eine Katastrophe! Ich hoffe, ich krieg noch eine Vier."

„Würdet ihr zwei bitte leise sein?" Mrs. Reid funkelte die beiden an und wandte sich dann wieder der Tafel zu. „Also, wo waren wir…"

Kit hörte nicht zu. Er war zu tief in seine Gedanken versunken und viel zu müde. Wenn er eine schlechte Note mit nachhause brachte, würde Balu wissen wollen, ob er irgendwelche Probleme hatteüber die er reden wollte. Aber hatte er Probleme? Die Dinge waren in letzter Zeit ein bisschen stressig aber das kann doch kein Grund sein, das Lernen zu vergessen. Kit hatte immer gelernt, egal wie stressig das Leben war. Er wusste den Grund nicht einmal selbst, was sollte er also Balu erzählen?

Es war bereits 18.20 Uhr als Kit vom längsten Schultag in der Woche nachhause kam und die Haustür öffnete.

Die Seegans war nicht draußen, also nahm Kit an, dass sein Papabär noch hoch oben in der Luft war.

Molly saß in einer Ecke und spielte mit ihren Puppen. „Hallo Kit!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich

Rebecca wühlte suchend in einer Schublade herum. Als sie Kit hereinkommen hörte, sah sie auf und lächelte. „Kit! Wie war's in der Schule?"

Der Junge seufzte und ließ seinen Schulrucksack zu Boden fallen.

„Harter Tag?", fragte Rebecca. Sie zog einen Stoß Papier aus der Schublade.

„Der härteste Tag", erwiderte Kit.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Äh… nein", sagte Kit.

„Nun, wenn dir nach Reden zumute ist… du weißt, wir sind immer für dich da", sagte Rebecca sanft und lächelte.

„Danke, Miss Cunningham, aber es wirklich nichts."

Sie legte den Papierstapel auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Kit, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und für eine Weile auf Molly aufpassen? Ich muss in die Innenstadt und Briefpapier kaufen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

„Sicher. Kein Problem", antwortete Kit. Eigentlich war er wirklich geschafft von der Schule und musste noch seine Hausaufgaben amchen, aber er konnte einfach nicht Nein zu Rebecca sagen. Allerdings fühlte er sich, als würde er jede Sekunde einschlafen.

„Uuuh, wir werden so viel Spaß haben, Kit!", rief Molly und sprang auf seinen Rücken.

„Uff!" Kit ging beinahe zu Boden aufgrund des plötzlichen Gewichts auf seinem Rücken, schaffte es aber doch irgendwie, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Molly, versprich mir, dass du Kit keinen Ärger machst, okay?", sagte Rebecca streng.

Molly ließ Kit los und hob ihre Hand. „Ich verspreche es."

„Ich bin bald zurück." Rebecca nahm ihren Mantel von der Garderobe.

„Bis später, Miss Cunningham."

„Tschüss, Mami!" Molly winkte als ihre Mutter das Gebäude verließ. Dann drehte sie sich zu Kit um. „Lass uns mit meinen Puppen spielen!"

Kit seufzte und lächelte. „Okay."

Plötzlich hörten sie das vertraute Brummen der Motoren der Seegans draußen. Balu war von seinen Lieferungen zurück. Sie hörten, wie die Cockpit-Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein leises Schimpfen von Balu.

„Ich seh mal nach, wieso er so wütend ist", sagte Kit und ging zur Tür. Molly folgte ihm nach draußen, wo Balu verärgert die Ladeluke öffnete

„Tag, Papabär", sagte Kit. Er warf einen Blick in den Frachtraum, wo immer noch die Kisten voll Ananas standen. „Äh… solltest du die nicht ausliefern?"

„Diese Dahka-Leute haben mir gesagt, sie hätten keine Ananas bestellt", knurrte Balu. „Der ganze Weg umsonst! Wo ist Becky? Der werd ich was erzählen…"

Der Pilot stürmte ins Büro. Zwei Minuten später tauchter er wieder im Türrahmen auf. „Wo ist sie?"

„Briefe kaufen", sagte Molly.

„Briefpapier", korrigierte Kit sie. Der Tag war einfach wunderbar. Genau so wie die anderen Tage in der letzten Woche. Am Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung und am Nachmittag waren alle genervt und frustriert.

„Oh, das ist einfach großartig!", sagte Balu ärgerlich und warf seine Hände in die Luft. Schließlich beruhigte er sich ein bisschen. „Kit, kannst du mir beim Ausladen der Kisten helfen und sie mit mir in die Scheune bringen?"

„Okay, aber eigentlich-"

„Wieso wollten sie die Fracht nicht? Sie müssen einfach Ananas bestellt haben! Sonst…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als er in dem Frachtraum verschwand. Er war zu aufgebracht, um Kits müdes Gesicht zu bemerken. Er vergaß sogar, ihn nach seinem Schultag zu fragen, was er sonst immer machte.

Kit seufzte und ging ebenfallst durch die Ladeluke in den Frachtaum. Es war sehr schwer, die Kisten über den hölzernen Steg in die Scheune zu tragen. Diese Ananas waren wirklich schwer. Kit wünschte sich sehnlichst einen Zwilling herbei, denn er musste ja auch noch Molly im Auge behalten, die auf dem Boden saß und den beiden anderen zusah. Außerdem warteten noch Tonnen von Hausaufgaben auf ihn. Er wusste nicht, wie er das schaffen sollte, aber er konnte Balu doch die Arbeit nicht allein machen lassen.

Er hat mir ein Zuhause gegeben und ihm bei der Arbeit helfen, ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, dachte Kit.

Es war bereits finster, als die beiden endlich fertig waren. Die Kisten in die Scheune zu bringen, hatte ganze zwei Stunden gedauert.

Rebecca und Molly waren schon nachhause gegangen.

Kit fühlte sich sehr schwindelig und wollte nur noch schlafen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch Hausaufgaben machen musste.

„Puh", sagte Balu. „Ich bin froh, dass dieser Tag vorbei ist." Er berührte seinen Bauch. „Ich verhungere. Ich denke, ich mache uns jetzt was zu essen. Was hältst du davon, kleiner Purzelbär?"

„Für mich nicht, danke", erwiderte Kit. „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

„Aber Kit, du musst doch was essen", sagte Balu besorgt. „Hausaufgaben können nicht so wichtig sein."

„Sind sie aber." Kit ging langsam die Treppe hoch. „Ich darf keine Hausaufgaben mehr vergessen, nachdem ich meine Arbeit heute versaut habe." Er hielt inne. Verdammt, du hast zuviel gesagt, dachte er ärgerlich.

„War das die Arbeit, für die du vergessen hast zu lernen?", fragte Balu.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte, du wolltest in der Schule dafür lernen."

„Äh.." Kit wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Balu wusste, dass er in der Schule eingeschlafen war. Er wollte auch nicht, dass Balu erfuhr, dass er sich schon die ganze letzte Woche nicht gut gefühlt hatte. Und auch nicht von dem wenigen Schlaf. Balu hatte seine eigenen Probleme. Er brauchte nicht auch noch die von Kit.

„Kit, ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas bedrückt", sagte Balu schließlich. „Aber du musst mit mir darüber reden, sonst kann ich dir nich helfen."

„Balu, es ist nur…", begann der Junge. Aber dann sagte er einfach nur: „Ich will einfach nur nach open gehen und meine Hausaufgaben machen. Okay?"

„Okay, Purzelbär." Balu seufzte und sah zu, wie der Junge oben verschwand.

Der Pilot wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte seinem kleinen Navigator helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er verstand nicht, wieso Kit nicht mit ihm darüber reden wollte.

Vertraut er mir nicht, fragte sich Balu traurig.

Schließlich beschloss der Pilot, nach oben zu gehen und mit Kit zu reden. Er wollte wissen, was mit seinem Partner los war. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Kit nicht mehr derselbe war. Der Junge hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr so aktiv und lachte nicht mehr so viel.

Er muss mit mir darüber reden, dachte der graue Bär.

-

Kit schloss die Schlafzimmertür und hielt für eine Sekunde inne. Ihm war schwindelig und er taumelte leicht. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine Hausaufgaben machen sollte.

Seine Schulbücher lagen auf dem Nachttisch. Bevor Kit noch dorthin gelangte, schwappte eine riesige Schwächewelle über ihn. Er fiel ganz langsam, ohne sich weh zu tun, zu Boden und war eingehüllt in schwarze Dunkelheit. Er fühlte sich so müde. Durch seine benebelten Sinne, hörte er ein Klopen an der Tür und den Rest kriegte er nicht mehr mit.

„Kit"

Balu öffnete langsam die Tür. „Kit, ich will nur…"

Er stoppte als er Kit bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah.

„Kit!", rief er und stürmte zu dem bewusstlosen Jungen. Er zitterte vor Sorge und kniete sich nieder, um Kits Puls zu fühlen. Er war sehr schwach. „Kit, wach auf!"

Der Junge rührte sich nicht.

Balu fühlte Panik. Er hob Kit hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig in sein Bett. Er versuchte es noch einmal. „Purzelbär, kannst du mich hören?" Er schlug sanft gegen Kits Wangen.

Nichts.

Der Pilot rannte aus dem Schlafzimmer und stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er die Stufen hinunterstürmte. Er rauschte hinüber zum Telefon und wählte schnell.

„Hallo? Ich brauche einen Krankenwagen!"

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Bange Minuten

Weiße, einfache Wände.

Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel.

Balu hasste Krankenhäuser. Die Tatsache, dass Kit vielleicht ernsthaft krank war, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Über eine Stunde saß er nun schon auf einer kleinen Bank vor der Intensivstation.

Die Untersuchung konnte doch nicht so lange dauern!

Balu fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und sprang auf. Er musste sich nun bewegens, sonst würder er noch durchdrehen vor Sorge.

Als der Krankenwagen mit Sirene und Blaulicht zum Krankenhaus gefahren war, tauchte in Balus Kopf das Bild auf von einem Leben ohne Kit.

Es war ein schreckliches Bild und es verfolgte ihn.

Als die Sanitäter mit Kit auf der Trage zur Notaufnahme geeilt waren, und Balu sagten, er solle hier warten, war ihm plöztlich klar geworden, dass er ohne Kit nicht mehr leben konnte.

Der Pilot ging den Gang rauf und runter. Es war furchtbar, so machtlos zu sein. Er wollte da hinein gehen und Kit helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Krankenschwester, ein blondes Eichhörnchen, neben ihm auf. Sie lächelte. „Möchten Sie vielleicht jemanden anrufen? Am Ende des Ganges ist ein Telefon."

„Anrufen…", murmelte Balu verwirrt, als er bemerkte, dass Rebecca noch immer nicht wusste, was passiert war. „Oh… ja. Ja, vielen Dank! Ich… ich muss Becky anrufen!" Er eilte den Gang runter und stoppte bei dem Münztelefon an der Wand.

Er war ein wenig überrascht, als er Kleingeld für den Anruf in seiner Tasche fand.

„Hallo?"

„Becky… Becky, ich bin's." Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Balu?", fragte Rebecca überrascht. „Um diese Uhrzeit? Was ist los?"

„Kit… Kit ist zusammengebrochen", sagte Balu und fühlte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.

Rebeccas Stimme wurde besorgt. „Was? Was meinst du mit zusammengebrochen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Er wurde bewusstlos… und…" Der Pilot bemerkte, dass er vor Sorge zitterte. Er schluckte hart und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Oh mein Gott… Welches Krankenhaus?"

„Suzette Memorial."

„Okay, ich bin sofort da." Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.

Balu lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. Sobald Rebecca hier auftauchen würde, würde er nicht mehr ganz alleine warten müssen.

-

Rebecca eilte den Gang entlang und sah Balu nervös auf und ab gehen.

„Balu!"

Der große, graue Bär drehte sich um. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", sagte er.

Rebecca ging zu ihm rüber und umarmte ihn. „Hey, es wird alles gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

Egal wie wütend oder genervt er manchmal von Rebecca war – in diesem Moment liebte er sie und dankte ihr im Stillen, dass sie an seiner Seite stand.

„Was ist mit Molly?", wollte Balu wissen.

„Ich habe Wildkatz gebeten, sich um sie zu kümmern." Rebecca setzte sich mit Balu auf die kleine Bank und nahm seine Hand. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Das ist es ja eben, was mich wahnsinnig macht! Kit ist dort drinnen und ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist! Ich…" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Rebecca legte ihren Arm um seine massiven Schultern. „Du musst dich beruhigen Balu. Mit deiner Panik wirst du ihm nicht helfen."

Balu nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Okay… du hast recht, Becky. Aber sag mir, wieso mir keiner erzählt, was los ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste Rebecca zugeben. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, sie werden es dir sagen, sobald sie wissen, was ihm fehlt."

„Und was, wenn sie nicht wissen, was ihm fehlt?" Balu sah sie an.

Rebecca war erleichtert, als genau in diesem Moment die Tür zur Intensivstation aufflog und ein dünner Polarbär in den Gang trat.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Dr. Frank", stellte er sich vor.

Balu sprang auf. „Ich bin Balu. Wie geht's Kit?"

Rebecca stand ebenfalls auf und nahm die Hand des Piloten.

„Nun, der Junge ist zusammengebrochen aufgrund des Burn-Out-Syndroms", erklärte der Doktor.

„Was? Was heißt das?" Balus Herz raste vor Angst.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Herr Balu", sagte Dr. Frank und wartete bis Balu und Rebecca sich wieder hingesetzt hatten. „Das Burn-Out-Syndrom ist normalerweise die Folge von zuviel Stress. Der Körper kann einfach nicht mehr und… bricht einfach zusammen. Zu wenig Schlaf can ebenfalls eine Ursache dafür sein."

„Oh nein…", gab Rebecca von sich.

Balu schluckte. „Und… wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

Dr. Frank schaute auf sein Klemmbrett. „Er ist jetzt in einem Tiefschlaf. Wir wissen noch nicht, wann er wieder aufwacht."

„Tiefschlaf? Sie meinen wie… Koma?" Balus Herz sank.

„Ja, aber mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass es nicht länger als zwei Wochen dauern wird." Als er den besorgten Blick des Piloten bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es kann genauso gut sein, dass er bereits morgen aufwacht. Sein Körper muss sich einfach wieder erholen und die Kraft zurückerlangen. Außerdem hat er viel Schlaf nachzuholen."

„Das ist alles meine Schuld", murmelte Balu und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

„Nein, sag so was nicht!", protestierte Rebecca.

„Becky, ich wusste, wie gestresst und erledigt er war! Ich wusste es und ich habe nichts unternommen! Es ist meine Schuld, dass er im Krankenhaus ist!", rief er.

„Bitte, beruhigen Sie sich, Herr Balu", sagte Dr. Frank. „Es ist ganz bestimmt nicht Ihre Schuld. Hat der Junge irgendetwas über Stress zu Ihnen gesagt?"

Rebecca schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass er Probleme hat, aber als ich ihn danach fragte, sagte er, es sei nichts."

„Genau das ist der Punkt", sagte Balu. „Er erzählt es uns nie, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt. Wieso? Vertraut er mir nicht?"

Rebecca wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Stattdessen sah sie Dr. Frank an. „Können wir zu ihm?"

„Natürlich." Der Doktor nickte. „Folgen Sie mir."

Balu und Rebecca folgten Dr. Frank in die Intensivstation. Sie gingen einen weiteren Gang entlang und Dr. Frank öffnete schließlich eine Tür an der linken Seite.

Kit lag in einem Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers – eine Injektion in seiner linken Hand und ein Atmungsschlauch in seinem Mund. Ein regelmäßiges Piepen von einem Gerät neben dem Bett, zeigte seine Herztöne.

Balu nahm sich einen Stuhl von der Wand und setzte sich neben Kit. Rebecca nahm auf der anderen Seite des Betts Platz.

Der Pilot nahm Kits Hand und flüsterte: „Kleiner Purzelbär… ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber… du bist nicht allein. Ich bei dir… und das werde ich immer sein…"

(Fortsetzung folgt…)


End file.
